1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio switching system for providing services restricting a move of a mobile subscriber, and a mobile switching center adapted therefor.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In recent years, a radio switching system targeting a mobile subscriber, for example, a portable telephone, is overspread, and each radio switching connection service enterprise provides various services.
In such conditions, an accounting system among various services is important as it is largely meritorious for subscribers, in particular. Here, a fixed telephone services restrict a message addressee's region, whereby the accounting system discounting a message tariff is generalized.
However, in the radio switching system targeting the mobile subscriber, based on a notion that the mobile subscriber moves between respective radio zones, while speaks by a telephone, the accounting system restricting such the message addressee's region is not provided.
However, in recent years, the number of mobile subscribers increases, and the use aspects are diversified. The mobile subscriber moves within a specified radio zone, but there are many use aspects such that the mobile subscriber scarcely moves striding over different radio zones.
Accordingly, in the radio switching system on the assumption that the mobile subscriber moves, additional services for restricting mobility of the mobile subscriber in a partial range are provided, and can be reflected on the accounting. Such the system is desired to provide.